Someone To Come Back For
by movieexpert1978
Summary: Basically a what-if story. Ross adopts a girl and years later he's got to go after Church once he was done with his latest mission.
1. My Life

Ch. 1: My Life

It's not easy for a girl like me to be in the situation I'm in. I know that most kids would be bothered by it, but I'm used to it and it doesn't bother me anymore. My name is Crystal and I'm adopted by a man named Barney Ross. I never knew my parents, but I know that they gave me away when I was little. He adopted me when I was little and things got interesting after that. It wasn't until my teenage years that I figured that out. For a long time I wouldn't see him for weeks or months at a time and I was with an apparently well paid nanny so to speak. Eventually, he took me over to his place, which turned out to be very cool. He had a whole bunch of friends that were his team and his team was called The Expendables.

From what I understood was that, they were an extremely special forces group that took up extremely top secret missions all over the world. Apparently, what made him decide to adopt was from the fact that before he even got into this group, he retired from the military for a couple of years and had some quiet time from fighting. He wouldn't tell me who got him back into action, but he stayed in action ever since. At first the whole thing got me scared, but I got myself to get used to it.

Being around all those guys was fun at times because they were so goofy towards each other. They were all unique in their own way. Christmas was good with a knife, and he even had a girlfriend. Yang got made fun of because he was small, but he was fast because of his martial art skills. Gunner was a little risky with things in his life, but I could tell he was trying to make amends. Caesar was a guy who loved huge guns, particularly shotguns. He made fun of Road because of his cauliflower ears he got during his wrestling years. The elder of the group was Tool, who painted tattoos and had plenty of stories to tell. Ross was the leader and I was proud to call him my dad.

Some of them even taught me some of the things they knew. Christmas taught me how to throw a knife with good aim, while Yang taught me some martial arts. Dad taught me how to shoot and some basic moves himself I figured it might come in handy in case any guy wanted to put his hands on me. Which I knew would be soon since I started high school. I always made sure to stay in shape and had long curly brown hair that had black highlights. I decided on black because of the raven that was the teams symbols. The team had recently come back from a harsh mission in South America. They had a good night at home and everything seemed ok for the moment. I got home and was greeted by my dad.

"School going ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah things are going fine just boring I guess." I replied and I put my backpack onto the floor. I noticed there were several motorcycles in the garage.

"Gunner's here?" I asked.

"There in the back with the trucks." He replied. This whole building was an apartment complex and the whole team lived here. They had their computers and other high tech stuff on one of the upper floors, while the apartments were in another building. Most of them did mechanics and just hung around the city.

"Anything new?" I asked him.

"Nope not yet." He replied. We both turned at the sound of a motorcycle and I waved at Christmas. After taking off his helmet he walked over to me.

"Hey Crystal, how's life treating you?" He asked me.

"Good for the moment." I replied. He laughed.

"Yeah well just be careful of those boys at school." He said to me.

"Hey she doesn't need to hear that stuff. She's just a freshman." Dad said to him.

"I'm just giving her an early start." He said innocently.

"How's Lacy doing?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

"Great now that that loser is out of the way." He replied. I had never met Lacy, but I had heard all about her. She seemed like a nice girl and I wish I could meet her, but that really wasn't my business. Most of the days went like this. I would catch the boys coming in and out of the place and a little small talk. I was even allowed to have my own apartment, but technically it was connected to dad's apartment, so he could always keep a better eye on me when he could. I always tried to make sure I took care of my boys, so to speak.

They took care of me so I thought I should take care of them when I could or when they accepted the offer. I never understood what is it with guys accepting help from girls. I guess it was because most of them were guys well over six feet, full of muscle, and too macho to accept help from a skinny, five and a half foot tall teenage girl. Well it was normal to me and like I said I was used to it.

**I got this idea from a dream I had once. (I swear I dreamed I was the girl who looked after all these cool guys) It was a story that I couldn't pass up. Crystal is Ross's adopted daughter during a slow time in his life. The story is told mostly from Crystal's point of view, with Ross's and Christmas's pov in every now and then. Hope you like it and please review. any questions send it in a review. **


	2. Noticing Things

Ch. 2: Noticing Things

Christmas was right about the boys. I thought it was kind of gross with how they winked at me and tried to talk to me to get me to hook up with them. I had no interest in that, plus I was just fine on my own. They always joked saying that it was "crystal clear" in what I wanted. I always dismissed them with dirty looks and if they got up close and personal if I glared at them long enough they left me alone. I just wanted to focus on school and not trying to sneak boys into a room and have sex, which I thought was absolutely gross and degrading for any girl. I was walking out of school, when I saw a boy walking towards me. I gave him a glare and he continued towards me, so I decided to walk away from him.

"Hey pretty girl." He said in a cocky voice.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Only a little piece of this." He stated proudly and slapped my butt. I noticed some of his friends cheered at that. Freshman had a reputation for being weak and the girls were desperate to get attention to anyone they could find. I guess it was a super bonus if they got an upperclassman's attention. I must have been the one in a million girl who wanted no part in the social expectation of high school. "Nice." He said excitedly and went to grab me again. I snatched his wrist and pulled it down so I was able to slap his face hard with my free hand. His group of friends all went "ooooh" when I did that. When he pulled his wrist free he went to slap me, only I ducked and swiped his legs out from under him so he went falling. Just as he fell I bolted because I certainly didn't like the idea of getting jumped on.

Once I got to my street, I went into a walk so I wouldn't be out of breath when I greeted whoever was at the door. I saw Gunner, Road, and Caesar playing cards. They all turned and nodded towards me.

"Hey pretty girl." Gunner said to me. His arm was still in a strap from where dad had shot him when he snapped a while ago.

"Hi Gunner, how's the arm?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"I'm doing ok." He answered, then gestured me to come over to him. He showed me his cards and smile he had four of a kind. Then I looked over all the boys. I noticed Caesar looked more than pleased.

"I'd watch out for him if I were you." I said to Gunner.

"Hey you little sneak, get your silly butt out of here." Caesar joked at me and I laughed. They all showed their cards and groaned Caesar had a four of a kind too, but it was of Jacks even though Gunner had four nines. He happily laughed at his victory.

"Man, pretty girl he's been like that all day." Gunner groaned at me. Pretty girl was the nickname he had for me. I sometimes joked that he said that only because he would forget my name at times.

"Hey it's been a good day for me." Caesar said proudly.

"How do you do that? Tell which one is trouble?" Road asked me.

"Not all of you have poker faces." I replied.

"Yeah, we should kill you because you know too much." Caesar muttered and they all laughed.

"Hey you're old man's upstairs looking at stuff." Road added and I nodded thanks.

"Have fun with that boys." I said to them before heading upstairs.

"Get out of here silly girl." Caesar said again and I laughed before going up in the elevator. I put my stuff away in my room and started my homework. I heard dad talking to Yang about something in the next room, but I didn't pay attention to it. I was a little bit into my homework, when Yang came in my room.

"Hello Crystal." He said to me.

"Hi Yang." I said back to him. "You guys got a new mission?" I asked.

"No he's just looking over stuff from old ones." He replied to me before he left my room. I put my stuff down and went to the computer room, where dad was. I found him leaning over a computer and looking at pictures of stuff, but he closed it when I walked in.

"I thought once a mission was over you moved on." I said to him.

"We do it's just this one guy has my attention." He answered me.

"What guy?" I asked curiously.

"No one for you to worry about." He said to me.

"Did you see Trench by any chance?"

"He's still the same." He replied to me. Trench was a big guy too and he was always nice to me. It was an interesting interaction now when they met. Trench split and got his own team, but that didn't mean never got his own calls. He left the team a few years ago, and Dad always told me when he saw him because he knew I always like him. He gave me a small kiss before he turned the computer off and we walked out of the room. "Causing trouble?" He said to me.

"Just watching the poker game." I replied and he laughed knowing how that always turned out when I watched. "Want me to make something after I'm done with homework?" I asked politely.

"Nope don't worry about it." He said to me and left me alone to do my school work.

I noticed that something was defiantly up, when dad picked me up from school. I noticed that same boy tried to get near me again, but when he noticed who I was heading for he instantly backed off. I jumped in the truck and we drove off.

"Ok now you're being cautious so what's up." I said to him.

"I think I might be getting a tough mission soon and I'm just trying to look out for you." He said to me.

"Why is this different from any other mission?" I asked confused.

"I don't want this guy finding out about you. I just don't want you to get hurt and I won't tell you who he is because the less you know the better you're off." He explained to me. I leaned back against the seat and let out a sigh. I always got nervous when he did this because he was hardly ever nervous about anything.

"The guy must be big if you're acting like this." I muttered.

"I'm just looking out for you Crystal." He said to me.

"Love you." I said to calm him down.

"I love you too." He said to me before we pulled into the building. Nobody was out, so I went upstairs to do my homework.

I went to sleep for a little bit, but I woke up when I heard dad come upstairs and go to bed himself. I couldn't fall asleep right away again, so I snuck down using the stairs and saw Tool smoking his pipe.

"Hey look who's up." He said to me as I came down. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He said to me.

"I'm just thinking about stuff." I said to him as I walked over to him. He wrapped me up in a bear hug and gave me a confident squeeze.

"Yeah dad's been doing some stuff." He said to me.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked him.

"Oh he'll be fine the lucky man." He said confidently. "He's just worried about you." Tool said pointing to me.

"Yeah I know." I muttered back.

"He takes good care of you Crystal, don't forget that." Tool stated. I looked at him while he smoked his pipe and as he looked at me I smiled back.

"Sometimes I wish he would let me do the same." I said back.

"Hey don't worry about that, you do that every day in ways that you just don't see and frankly you don't need to." He said gently to me. I only nodded at that, while I thought about what he said.

"I guess in a way we all need to look out for each other right." I said to him and he nodded.

"Go back to sleep Crystal and keep thinking about that tattoo offer ok sweet cheeks." He winked at me as I giggled and walked back upstairs.


	3. Debriefing

Ch. 3: Debriefing

I was surprised that Christmas picked me up today. I smiled at him as I put on my helmet. I always liked to ride the motorcycles. I loved it when the wind went by your body. I held onto his waist and leaned my head against his shoulders as he drove me back to the garage. I looked around confused as I saw a black shiny SUV in the garage. I took off my helmet and looked to fine my dad looking grumpy at the man he was staring at.

"Trench!" I said cheerfully to him. He looked at me and gave me a smile. He was still tall as I remembered, but now I didn't think of him as a giant because I grew a lot since he left.

"Hello Crystal you grew up. You look beautiful." He said to me nicely with his accent.

"Thanks." I said to and gave him a small hug before I looked at dad for what to do next.

"Crystal I need you to go upstairs for me. I need to talk him for a few minutes." He said to me.

"Ok, nice seeing you again Trench." I said to him before I left.

"Same here Crystal." He said as the men watched me go up the stairs. I hurried up then pretended to be in my room, before I quietly went back down. "I'm glad she got taller. She's certainly is beautiful." I heard Trench say to my dad.

"Yeah I know and you better watch it, since I am her father. Is this about Church?" My dad asked Trench.

"They want him out now." Trench said seriously.

"This guy sounds like a real nut case; since he employed us then we're employed to get rid of him." Christmas said.

"They know he's doing things outside his own territory. The sources want two teams. One to watch and inform and the other to act." Trench explained.

"Why am I not surprised we're team two." Dad muttered.

"I didn't make this call they did. I don't know who they are because I never saw anyone specific. All I know is they want us to work together to get him out." Trench said back to my dad.

"Guess we're having that dinner a lot sooner than we thought." Dad added.

"Don't get your hopes up Ross. Tell Crystal I said bye. I'll be back." He said to dad before I heard his footsteps and then the sounds of car leaving. I reacted quickly by quietly going back upstairs and finally going to my room and getting started on my homework.

I started to think about things for a bit at school. This Church guy must have been the guy who called them in for their previous assignment in South America. He must have done something wrong in order to get the order of execution. I couldn't really think of much because I didn't have much to work with. I wondered if he was part of the CIA or some group that no one ever heard of. I couldn't think of this guy long because I had that stupid upperclassman after me.

He had a pretty bad reputation with the girls around school. I even heard rumors of him beating up boyfriends of his ex's to get back at them. He didn't intimidate me at all because I lived with seven guys that could break his neck with a simple squeeze, plus I knew how to fight so I could kick his ass on my own. Of course he did all kinds of sports, and he always had his friends behind him. I learned that his name was Sam and he was the hottie blonde hair blue eyed guy in school.

Some of his friends would have the nerve to come up to me. I just glared at them and ignored them with the occasional "accidental" bump in when I left them looking stumped. Aside from the boy trouble, I had some girls come after me at times. They were mostly freshmen and were just pissed off at the chance I had with this guy. They always got snotty when I easily dismissed him. If they wanted him they could have him, but the problem was that he wanted me for a trophy girl. Of course he had no trouble trying to hit on me after school. He came up to me even with the glare in my eyes.

"I don't get what your problem is." He stated to me as he stared down at me. "I'm the hottest guy on the block and you dismiss me like that." He snapped his fingers to demonstrate.

"It's because I can." I said back to him coldly. Then I angrily swatted his finger out of my face. "Get that out of my face." I snapped at him, then he slapped. I shook my head to wear off the blow and glared back at him again, un-phased. His body was tense and I could tell he was getting ready to attack again. His hands went to grab me and I easily ducked because I was so small. I ran out behind him and gave him a good kick in the back before I ran for home. This time I forgot to stop and catch my breath and ran into Christmas at the garage.

"What are you running for?" He asked me puzzled.

"I wanted to." I said back breathing hard.

"Don't lie to me. What happened?" He said strongly as he came up to me.

"Nothing." I said as I stared at the floor. He brought my face up to his and I had to give in. "This boy at school has been bothering me." I said quietly.

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" He asked me concerned.

"No he's just trying to intimidate me into being his girlfriend." I grumbled.

"Maybe I should go over and scare him." He said casually.

"Christmas, he's a high school student. You'd get in trouble." I snapped back at him.

"I know, but don't give into what he wants. He's no good for you." He said to me sternly.

"Please don't tell dad." I begged

"Oh no don't try that with me. He's your father he deserves to know."

"Christmas no please. He's already got something else to worry about." I insisted. He stared at me hard and finally gave in.

"First sign of trouble I'm telling him no matter what." He stated and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." I said to him and I hugged him. He gave me a small kiss on the side of my head.

"I'm just looking out for you." He said to me gently. "Now get out of here and do your boring old homework Crystal." He joked at me.

The encounters only got worse at school. It was starting to make me nervous. Dad stopped picking me up from school because he didn't want anyone on to him and I understood that. Of course, I wouldn't tell him that I wanted him to pick me up because of this boy. I did my best to stay strong with the whole idea. It didn't last long because one day at school, I didn't see him leaving school. I was off school ground and walking home, when I felt someone grab me. Before I knew what to do, Sam had me pinned against the brick wall of a building and had a switch blade at my throat. I glared at him as he started to speak.

"Alright bitch, here's the plan." He snapped at me. "You're going to be my girl whether you like it or not cause you're just too sexy to pass up. You don't disrespect me in front of my friends anymore you understand." He demanded and I shook my head yes. "You do any shit like that again and you get see what this baby can do." He waved the blade in front of my face before he forced a kiss on me. It was disgusting and hard on me. When he was done he punched me hard in the stomach and gasped in pain. "That's payback for earlier Crystal." He snapped at me. I forced myself to recover and hurried away from him.

**ok before this story gets deleted I don't own The Expendables and don't intend to make a profit for this. This stuff was created by Slyvester Stallone. Anyway thanks for the reviews and thanks for adding this story to your favorites list. I figured I would get in one more update for some of my stories before I go back to school. Hope you like this chapter and there is a reason as to why I went this way for Crystal for a bit. Any questions send in a review and Please Review anyway. Thanks!**


	4. Information

Ch. 4: Information

I saw dad talking to Christmas and Yang when I got home. He stopped and looked at me when I walked in. It must have been something about the mission.

"I'll be upstairs in a sec Crystal." He said to me and I waved at I took the elevator up. I let out a heavy sigh as I got to my room. I had just put my backpack when a knock came to my door.

"You ok pretty girl." Gunner said to me in my doorway.

"Yeah Gunner I'm fine. I'm just tired." I said back to him.

"Yeah school always sucked for me too." He added and I laughed. I looked over Gunner and saw that he was sweating.

"Go for a walk?" I asked.

"Nah, been doing some exercises that the doc told me to for my arm." He answered. I nodded in understanding. Gunner always worried me at times, since he did do drugs. I only hoped he got clean sooner or later.

"Doing ok?" I asked him.

"Hurts like hell, but I'll get over it pretty girl." He smiled and gave me thumbs up before leaving. I dug into my backpack to get my stuff when I felt someone hug my waist and I flinched.

"Hi Crystal doing ok?" Dad said from behind me.

"Yeah I'm ok." I said to him.

"Listen I'm going to be busy for the next few days and I just wanted to give you a heads up on that." He said to me. He turned me around and stared at me sincerely.

"Ok just be careful please." I said to him.

"Always." He said and waved his hand at me showing me his luck ring before he walked away.

"Hey, Yang says that thing sucks." I said to him.

"Yeah I know." He replied before leaving.

The whole week sucked for me. I didn't see much of dad and saw too much of Sam. His advances on me always made me shiver. I wanted nothing to do with his sexual games and it upset me to no end. Sometime when I refused to cooperate he would punch and kick me. He never punched me in the face because of the bruises. He started to control me at school. I couldn't talk to anyone and never look at any boys. If I did I would get hit. One time he kicked in me so many times in the stomach that after I got home I threw up. I got quiet around the boys and most of them didn't miss this behavior. They always kept asking if I was ok and Christmas was especially on my case. He kept checking up on me and constantly asking me about Sam. I lied to him of course because I didn't want him to find out. I just basically kept my mouth shut about the whole thing.

Now dad was getting busy and I didn't see him very often. I noticed he had taken Gunner, Caesar, and Road out with him. They probably took the plane and went somewhere I wasn't supposed to know. It was nice to see Yang and Christmas around me most of the time because they were funny around each other. Yang always got made fun of because he was the smallest of the group, but he was fast.

That night I really couldn't sleep because I was sore. I heard a motorcycle come downstairs and so I went down to see who it was. Tool was out again in one of his cool outfits.

"What no girlfriend?" I joked at him and he laughed as he got off the bike.

"What are you doing up again sweet cheeks?" He asked me.

"It's Friday; can't I stay up for a little bit longer?" I asked.

"Hey listen, you doing ok? The boys have been telling me you've been quiet and dad said you got sick earlier this week." Tool said to me. I looked away from him shyly.

"I'm doing just fine Tool." I said to him. He walked over to me and moved a strand of hair out from my face.

"Man you are such a bad liar." He smiled at me and laughed. "Come on, something's bothering you." He insisted and shook my shoulder.

"Any idea on what he's doing?" I asked.

"Nope he won't tell and honestly I don't give a shit cause I'm retired." He said back to me casually.

"Oooh you're a big help." I said sarcastically.

"Hey all I do is draw now." He said innocently.

"Yeah, on people's butts." I joked.

"Hey some of those girls have nice asses you know." He insisted and I laughed at that, but flinched because my stomach hurt.

"You sore or something?" Tool asked me concerned.

"Just sore in my stomach that's all." I replied.

"Sleep in tomorrow. You'll feel better." He said eagerly.

"Yeah I hope so." I muttered. "Night Tool." I said to him and gave him a cute kiss on the cheek and he gave a big goofy smile.

It was about eleven when I woke up and I found Christmas downstairs. He waved to me with a knife in his hand, and then threw it at the target, hitting one circle above the bull's eye. Before I had a chance to even say hi to him, the same black SUV came into the garage and he groaned. Trench came out again and waved at us.

"Not again." Christmas muttered.

"Hey Crystal." Trench said to me. I gave him a small hug before he looked back at Christmas.

"Do you mind if I take her out for a bit?" He asked politely.

"Absolutely not, you'll be endangering her since you've got a mission too." Christmas snapped back.

"You know me Christmas. I can protect her besides its just lunch." He said back. Christmas looked at me then back at Trench.

"Crystal take you're knife ok. I don't like this, but I can't really mess with his authority or else he'll bitch it right back to your dad." He said angrily. I ran upstairs to get a small switch-blade he had given for protection and then quickly came back down. Christmas just glared at the car as we drove off.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I said to him.

"Same here, I missed you. All the guys could be having shity days, but when you came into the room everything didn't look so bad." He said to me and I had to blush. "You're dad's and his team are in Russia right now actually." He said to me and I paid attention.

"What for?" I asked.

"He's just verifying the information I gave him." He replied causally. "Then they're going to China for another few days." He added.

"Why didn't he bring Yang then?" I asked puzzled.

"Ask him that, but you didn't hear it from me." He pointed out and I nodded in agreement.

"Is this guy big?" I asked.

"You could say that." Trench replied casually. I sighed in frustration it was never easy getting an answer with these guys. "Hey be lucky I'm telling you even this much." He added. He pulled up to a restaurant and we went inside. "How have things been with you?" He asked me when we were seated.

"Doing ok, school is really long." I said back to him.

"That's normal, but once you're a senior it goes by so fast just try not to blink." He joked. I only nodded in agreement. I looked around the place to see if anyone was here and nobody was for the moment. We had small talk about stuff, but it was really nice to me. I hadn't seen Trench in years and it was nice to get acquainted again, even though dad may not like him it didn't mean I couldn't. We got back in the car and I remained quiet for a bit, when I looked at the side window.

"Trench." I said urgently.

"I've watched them since we got out of the restaurant." He said to me. An old pick up was following us with two men inside. "I need you to get down and stay quiet." He ordered and I lowered myself into the foot space of the front seat as Trench calmly drove. I jumped when someone rear ended up. "Hang on." He shouted and sped up. I covered my face as the windows exploded from gunshots and tried to stay calm as we kept turning like crazy. He kept making turns trying to lose the driver. I jumped again when a car hit the side of ours. Trench kept ducking as the gun fire went off and from what I was hearing they were machine guns; I also noted that I heard several guns go off in two different parts of the car.

"Open the glove compartment." He shouted at me and I saw a small box. I opened it and loaded the gun that was inside and gave it to him. He was shooting at the side windows and I think one car crashed when I heard the squeal of tires and honks before a loud crash in the distance.

"Let me shoot." I offered, since dad did teach me how to use a gun and I had descent aim.

"No, just reload." He shouted back and I did as I was told. He was shooting at the other side now, but he didn't have any success there. "Hang on." He shouted at me and we sped forward. I cried out when glass came through the front mirror and we crashed into something. Trench pulled a case out from the back and grabbed my arm. I hurried out after him as we raced out of the car. I ducked when sparks came from the metal that was round us from the bullets that hit the metal. We ducked behind some metal pipes and he pulled out a machine gun from the case. He put three magazines in the pockets of his coat and then he cocked the weapon.

"You stay here, they're after me." He ordered and I stayed put as he cautiously turned the corner and hurried to find cover. I flinched at the sound of gunfire and Trench dove under some more pipes. He waited several seconds before returning fire and they ran for cover. I saw the two guys from the truck running out of the way. They popped out from their hiding places and returned fire, making me duck because some of the bullets went my way. I covered my ears as I heard the metal pop. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and started to drag me away from the scene. He covered my mouth and grabbed my waist dragging me backwards. I bit his palm to make him let go.

I didn't know who he was, but I knew I had to act fast. He swung his fists wildly at me, but I easily dodged them. I noticed he holstered a gun, so I grabbed one of his arms and spun into his body while I pulled at his arm. I elbowed him hard three times in his stomach and he grunted in pain. I snatched up the gun from it holster and threw it behind me. When he was bent over, I jumped up and kicked him in the stomach, using one of the moves Yang taught me and the guy flew backwards onto his back. The man groaned in pain as I gave him a broken nose. I jumped and ran for cover as someone started shooting at me.

As I ran through the place, I heard another guy behind me. I found a low ceiling under some metal stairs and took a fighting stance under it. The guy laughed at me, ducked under the railing and charged at me. He went low and knocked my feet out from under me and I fell onto my back with him on top of me. I cried out in pain as he punched my stomach and chest, nearly knocking the breath out of me. He tried to punch me in the face and I moved out of the way at the last second. He shouted in pain as his knuckles met the concrete. I tried to sit up as best as I could and punched him in face repeatedly.

I knocked him backward and he grumbled in pain as he hit his head on the railing. I had to smile at myself; sometimes it was better to be tiny. I got up to my feet and grabbed the rail. I swung forward kicking him with both feet in the chest and he went flying backwards. I quickly ran again while he tried to get to his feet.

"Get back here you little brat!" I heard him shout at me I ran. I quickly hid behind some pipes again and I covered my mouth so he wouldn't hear my heavy breathing. I heard him coming, but I wasn't sure from where. I got my answer when he pulled me back by my hair and slammed me into the pipes. I did my best to get the switch blade out from my pants. I pulled it out and he dropped me when I slashed his arms. When he went to grab me again, his body shook from the bullets that went in. I looked up and saw Trench running towards.

"You're terminated loser." I snapped at him before Trench literally lifted me to my feet.

"This way." He ordered as we got into another car and drove off. When we got back to the garage, I noticed it looked out of place and then I quickly saw why.

"Just for lunch huh?" Christmas said angrily at Trench as I walked up to him. He held me close and checked me over, while I noticed Yang was watching over a man they tied up to a chair and he had a gun in his hand. "Go upstairs and stay there." He ordered to me and I hurried upstairs.

Once Crystal was upstairs I got to work, but I glared at Trench for a moment before I did so. He couldn't have gotten her killed, since they went after him too. He seemed to be alright physically. I looked back and Yang one more time and saw that he was doing alright too. I went to look at the man who tried to kill us, while we put the other in the back to hide the body for the moment.

"Alright, now you only get one shot at this." I said to him. He kept staring at me. "You tell us what you know and we let you walk out or I can try and test my throwing skills by seeing which is faster, my friend's gun or my knife." I pulled out my blade to show him that I wasn't lying and his eyes went wide.

"I know he goes under the alias of Church." The man said suddenly and we just looked at him to keep talking. "All I know is that he knows you guys are on to him. He's got contacts to try and get you guys out. He's just looking for anything to use." The guy said desperately. "That's all I know I swear." He shouted and I nodded toward Yang, and he proceeded to shoot the guy in the heart.

I jumped when I heard the gunshot. They probably killed the guy who was tied up. I just laid down on the bed because I was tired and sore. My chest and stomach hurt really bad and I hoped that none of my ribs were broken. I heard a car leave and then I heard someone come upstairs to my room. Christmas came into my room and I tried to sit up, but I hurt.

"Lay down and let me look at you." He said to me. He lifted my shirt up to look at the bruises on my stomach. "Are you feeling ok?" He asked me seriously.

"It hurts a little and I hope nothing's broken." I said to him. He stopped looking at my stomach and stared at my face. I took out my knife and waved it at him. "I cut a guy a little bit." I said weakly.

"Get anyone?" He asked.

"No, but I beat the crap out of him first. Trench just filled him with lead." I grumbled and he laughed.

"Maybe when you're older you'll get a shot." He joked. He held my face with one of his hands and just stared at me for a moment. Christmas was always good to me. I guess it might have been because he had a girlfriend, but I really wasn't sure.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh yeah not a scratch" He stated proudly and I laughed at him. "Get some sleep you're body needs it." He said to me and I did so as he left my room.

**wow I'm surprised at how popular this story is. Thanks to all the viewers for adding this to their favorite stories and thanks for the reviews. So i decided to spoil you guys with another chapter while I've managed to finish my reading from the college textbooks for a moment. Anyway this chapter is still only Crystal's POV. You can love me or hate me for adding Trench, but I wanted to make sure everyone from the movie made it in and since Trench was asked to come to the metting I figured i'd put him in. Hope it's not too sensitive for the former Terminator to have a little bit of a soft spot for Crystal. Hope this will please you readers for a little bit, since it is a long chapter. I don't own The Expendables so please nobody sue me. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	5. Attack

Ch. 5: Attack

Dad wasn't going to be back for a while yet. It made me nervous to go to school because of Sam as well. He started to get rough with me and that got me hurt. He kept punching me in the stomach after school for small things. Finally at the end of the week I couldn't take it anymore, so I had to be patient for the weekend. Saturday morning I went out by myself and went looking for him. The instant he saw me, he went right up to me and forced a kissed on me. I pushed him away from me and he slapped me hard. I did my best not to fall and when he went to hit me again I caught his wrist.

"No." I stated to him and kicked him right in his stomach and he went flying.

"Stupid bitch!" He shouted at me and charged at me again as his friends came out too. They circled around us as he went to grab me again. I easily dodged and side kicked him again. He cried out in anger and one of his friends hit me from behind. I covered my head as he pulled me to the ground and I cried out when I felt him cut my arm. I swiped his legs out from under him and slammed my fist into his chest. As he gasped for air, I spun around and elbowed a friend in the face. I grabbed another boys arm and twisted it behind his back and kicked him forward into the other boys.

I felt Sam punch me right in the face. I fell to the ground and he kicked me again. As I rolled over I pulled out my own switch blade out and when he tried to kick me again I caught his foot and stabbed his shin. He screamed in pain and I bolted away as he fell. No one followed me as I went home. I was breathing heavily as I got in and I turned around to look and see if I was followed. I screamed and jumped when someone grabbed me from behind. Christmas held firm with me as I saw that it was him.

Once he saw the mess I was, he brought me into a hug and quickly closed the garage door. He guided me over to a mirror and looked me over. I started to cry and sobbed into his shoulder. I heard Yang come into the room, but he kept his distance.

"Where is he?" Christopher demanded.

"No don't do that I'm already in enough trouble." I insisted.

"I'm not going to stand by while you're getting beaten to a bloody pulp by some sex crazed punk." Christmas insisted.

"Lee please don't do this." I begged, but I knew his mind was made up.

"The same goes with me." Yang added.

"Crystal we have to look out for each other. We protect each other." He insisted. I started to cry again and Yang put his arm on my shoulder for support and he showed me he had bandages and I had to laugh. He quickly bandaged my arm and I went back out with Christmas and Yang and we went back to the park. I was surprised Sam was still with his friends and they were still playing no less. I noticed he now had a bandage on his shin. Christmas and Yang went out to the field and went straight to Sam.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"Crystal is a good friend of ours because we know her dad." Christmas said to him.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" He said sarcastically.

"No, but I'm hoping this might." Christmas replied and punched him right in the face. Some the boys rang while others charged at Yang. He easily dodged them and punched one guy in the face, while kicking the other. They fell to the ground and quickly scrambled out of the way. Sam tried swinging at Christmas, but he got punched in the chest and he grabbed Sam by his shirt and slammed him into the fence.

"Listen punk, you touch her again her old man will be coming after you. Trust me you don't want to see what he does to punks like you." Christmas growled at him. Once he let go of Sam, he ran for cover. After that I was quiet for the rest of the day. I stayed in tattoo area and just sat in a chair watching the two men.

"He punched me so hard in the stomach that's the reason why I threw up that one time." I said to Christmas.

"You should have told us." He snapped at me and I was too tired to argue.

"No wonder you were practicing more with me." Yang added.

"Nah, it's just because you're more my size." I joked at him.

"Not funny." He replied back at me. I laughed and went into my room and went to sleep.

When I woke up it was night out and I heard lots of people talking downstairs. I flinched and cried out in pain as I got out of bed. I heard deep voices coming from the men, telling me that everyone was home. I covered my face with my hair and slowly crept downstairs. Only Yang came up to greet me.

"Dad's home." He said to me, and I slowly walked out. Dad smiled at me as I approached. I gave him a tight hug and he held me close. I figured out the Christmas told him and he moved the hair out of my face and saw the bruises.

"Holy shit man!" Caesar said. "Who the hell would beat up Crystal like that." He demanded.

"Christmas told me what happened." Dad said to me.

"Sorry." I whispered to him.

"Christmas says he kicked his ass and he ran for daddy." Road said with a laugh.

"Doing ok Crystal?" Gunner said to me. I looked back at him and nodded yes and I noticed that his arm wasn't in a sling any more.

"Keeping your cool Gunner?" I asked quietly as I leaned into dad's shoulder.

"Of course." He replied.

"Damn liar." Caesar snapped. "He was tearing up those damn Russians like crazy." He added.

"Man shut up, can't you see the girl is upset." Gunner snapped at him.

"Guys relax ok." Dad said to them. Dad helped me up the stairs and sat down next to me as I laid down again.

"You doing ok?" I asked half awake.

"Yeah I'm fine" He said to me and I noticed some bruises around his neckline. I lifted his shirt up and saw his stomach covered in bruises. "Nice." I said sarcastically.

"What?" He said innocently. He sat down on the bed next to me and put me in his arms. "No one's going to hurt you and get away with it you got that?" He said to me.

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to worry because you've got a mission to do." I insisted.

"Crystal, I've been shot at, rammed at with a car, and nearly been blown to hell, and you think a little boy trouble is going to get me upset." He laughed at me.

"Oh shut up." I snapped back at him. I slept well that night.

At school, no one went near me. No boy looked at me or talked at me. It was very satisfying, but I did get looks from classmen because I had bruises on my face, but it didn't bother me. I never felt so relieved when I walked out of school. I started to walk when I just felt someone was watching me. I went through my normal route when someone snatched me up and threw me into a truck. I looked around confused when I saw a man in a causal suite next to me. I kept quiet as we drove off.

"Hey there little miss. I've heard you've got quite a punch." He said to me causally. Even though the guy was bald, he certainly looked intimidating, so I kept quiet as he talked. He looked at me and gave me a causal smile. "You certainly look pretty Crystal, although I'm sorry about the bruising." He said to me and touched my cheek causing me to shiver. "Don't be spooked girl. I just want to talk to you." He said me.

"What for sir?" I asked quietly. He sat back in his seat and looked amused.

"Nice, I like you Crystal. Lots of people don't get a lot of the respect that you show." He said amused. I only nodded, unsure of what to do. "Listen little miss I would like to talk about something." He said to me. I got nervous and started to shake.

"About what sir?" I said in a trembling voice.

"Well I would like to apologize to you about my son. You see he's a big pain in the ass and thinks he can do anything he wants a school and that includes hitting women like you." He explained to me. Sam was this guy's son and now I was a completely scared and started to tremble. He noticed and rubbed me leg. "Don't be scared I just came here to apologize for his behavior. I never taught that spoiled little brat to hit girls. To me, that's disrespectful." He said to me.

"Ok sir." I said

"I also wanted to talk about your own friends." He said darkly to me and remained silent. "Guess what little miss, I'm Church and I'm the guy your dad is after." He said to me. I pushed my backpack into the car door because I was so scared.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Sam. I didn't want them to go over there." I said quietly.

"I'm not worried about that. I think it was a good lesson for him to get his ass beaten to a pulped. I worried about that old man because he's messing with me and I don't like people who mess with you understand." He said to me.

"Yes sir." I said right back to him.

"Good girl, now you tell him to leave me alone and no one on his team gets hurt and that includes you, you understand." He said darkly to me.

"Yes sir." I said again.

"I like that." He smiled again and tucked a stand of hair behind my ear. "Man, you are beautiful." He said amused. The car stopped, and I looked out the window. "You tell your dad that and you will never see me again." He said to me before the door opened for me and I hurried out. I was surprised at how close we were to the garage so I ran inside and ran right into dad once I dropped my backpack.

"What's wrong Crystal?" He asked concern.

"I saw Church." I said loudly. I didn't realize it, but Gunner and Road were playing pool and they stopped and looked up.

"Man this guy is pissing me off." Gunner said as they walked over to me.

"Did he hurt you?" Dad asked me.

"No, he just said to leave him alone or else everyone is going to get hurt." I said quietly.

"Shit man, what are we going to do. We need to hit this guy hard or else we're going to be blown to hell." Road said aggravated.

"Christmas!" Dad shouted and he came out in a hurry. "Take her for me please." Dad said and he took me upstairs.

"What happened? Was it that boy again?" He asked me.

"No it was his dad. He's Church's son." I said to him.

"Damn." Christmas said aggravated. I breathed heavily to calm myself down.

"Hey how's Lacy?" I asked quietly, trying to change the subject.

"She's good." He replied. "You know I ought to take you out to meet her sometime. Would you like that?" He asked me.

"I'd love to meet her and I'd really like that." I said gently to him. He chuckled and gave me a smile. Christmas was always a nice guy to me. He was a very gentle and very caring towards me. He was always good for small talk when I needed it. All the guys were good to me in their own way. Christmas was very protective of me, when dad wasn't around. I knew that if something ever happened to my dad that Christmas would take good care of me. We sat in silence for a bit, before we heard someone come upstairs. Dad turned up in my doorway and gestured for Christmas to leave.

"Tell me what happened Crystal." He said to me. I explained what happened from when I left my school to the point to where I got back here. I could tell by his body language that he wasn't pleased by what I said. I got the feeling I wasn't going to like what he was going to say next.

"Where am I going?" I asked him.

"Not sure yet cause I need to figure that one out." He answered. I thought about going to suggest going to Trench, but then I remembered he was also discovered as well. "I guess all we can do is keep things the way they are for right now." He said somberly. He didn't like that idea at all, but it was the only thing we could do for the moment.

**Well I had a snow day at school and I figured I'd give this story and update. All of this chapter is told from Crystal's POV. I swear there are points in this story where it goes to Ross and Christmas, but I think they are in later chapters so please bear with me on that. Yes, the Villian is Church from the first movie and is played by Bruce Willis. I wasn't really sure how to write his character since he only did a cameo in the first one, but I figured I would try it as Church damn well knows he's in charge and a big hot shot who knows what he's doing, but he gets serious when he needs to be (like how he was in the church). Hope you like this chapter and please review!**


	6. Breech

Ch. 6: Breach

This mission was taking a while because September was gone. It was the beginning of October and things were just really tense now. The team had a few places on where this Church guy could be and so they devising a strategy on how to attack him. I didn't like the idea of being alone, but dad needed to talk to Tool about that. It was getting real quiet at night time and sometimes it took me awhile to fall asleep. Well, tonight was one of those nights and I was just all tight about something. I heard dad go to sleep awhile go, but I never knew if he was really sleeping or not. I just laid there for a bit, when I heard something going on downstairs. I took my switch blade and put some jeans on before slowly walking out of my room.

I heard what seemed to be plenty of footsteps, from where I stood at the elevator. So, instead of acting like an idiot, I wanted to see another day, so I woke up my dad.

"Dad, dad wake up" I whispered fiercely to him. He grumbled as he sat up.

"What?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Dad I'm hearing stuff downstairs and I think there are several people here." I answered.

"You serious?" He asked not still awake.

"Hell yeah I'm serious!" I snapped back. He got out of bed and took a gun out from the side drawer and put on a black t-shirt. He walked out and I pointed to the elevator shaft. We kneeled down and along with footsteps we heard voices.

"Oh shit." Dad groaned. He grabbed my arm and put me back in my room. "You stay and don't come out until I get back." He ordered and before I could argue he closed the door on me. I groaned to myself and I leaned back into the wall. I had to listen for right now.

I had to wake up the other guys and they weren't pleased either. Most of them just wanted to beat the shit out of the intruders. We all got the guns from the equipment room and talked about going downstairs. We quietly went downstairs and saw several men walking around looking over the place. None of the guys were near the staircases we were at. We watched them for a few moments and opened fire. We hit some of them, but most of them dived for cover. Right now I was glad that Caesar didn't have that damn shotgun with him because he would blow the bikes to pieces.

We did our best to duck for cover as they shot at us with machine guns. Sparks were flying everywhere around us and I was hearing glass break. I hide behind a stand and kept turning back to the guys and shooting short controlled bursts. The guys were spread out all around me and I could only hope that Crystal had listened to me and stayed upstairs. Even though she was only fourteen, she did know how to kick someone's ass with just the basic moves.

I moved behind the stand and crawled forward while staying low in the process. I kept looking around, when I sensed someone behind me. I turned and the instant I saw it wasn't one of my guns I shot at him. One second after I shot the guy a knife came through his chest. When he fell I glared at Christmas.

"What? Call it a tie." He said to me and we both ducked when someone started firing at us again.

I kept jumping at the sound of the gun shots. There must have been plenty of guys out there to go around. I stayed at my door, listening to the craziness downstairs. I was playing with my knife, when the steel caught the reflection of someone in my room. I reacted quickly and threw if at the guy. He cried out in pain as the blade slammed into his shoulder. I opened my door and slammed it shut, before I ran towards the computer room. I just got in when I heard the guy fire at me.

I hurried into the room and got into a small compartment and got out a pistol. I loaded it and clicked it off, while I stuffed another magazine in my pocket. I stayed behind some desks as the guy burst into the room. I glanced on the side of the desk and started to shoot. The man ducked and fired his machine gun at me and I had to duck behind the desks again. Sparks flew around me as the computers were shattered.

I flinched as the sparks came in my direction. Once he stopped I fired back in the area I saw him duck to. I ran out of bullets and cried out as the sparks from bullets burst close to my face. I ejected the magazine and ran out from the desks and to some other desks. Before I could reload, the gun was kicked out of my hands and the man punched me hard in the side of my head. He grabbed my bad arm and pulled me to my feet and started to drag me out of the room. In desperation I kicked him in the shins and he let go of my arm. I made a dash for the elevator when I heard the gun go off.

I screamed in agony when it felt like my arm was going to burst. I fell to the ground and saw that my arm was bleeding. I quickly realized I had been shot. I gripped the wound in pain as I heard the guy come towards me. He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me towards the stairs and this time I didn't fight back. The gunfire was getting distant and the guy dragged me towards the street. At I looked around I shouted at the nearest person I saw.

"Gunner! Gunner!" I shouted at him and when he saw what was going on he charged at the guy. He tried to shoot at Gunner, but he was out of bullets and wasn't even close to having time to reload. Gunner pushed me out of the way and started to beat the shit out of the guy. He started to punch him in the face and the guy tried to hit him in the stomach, but he never got the chance. Gunner slammed the guy into a pillar and knocked him out cold or broke his neck, but I wasn't about to find out. Gunner looked satisfied as he ran towards me and gently helped me to my feet. I grabbed my hand and wrapped it around my wound.

"I know it hurts, but keep pressure on it to stop the bleeding." He ordered to me. I screamed again when someone started to shot at us again. I was very surprised when he actually lifted me off my feet and we ran for cover. He covered me up as we tried to hide from the sparks from the bullets. I clutched his shirt as he thought of a plan. He never got to that point because another guy got him in a choke hold and pulled him backwards. Both men twisted back and forth trying to get the other. I watched when another guy grabbed me from behind and slammed my head into the ground, trying to knock me out and it almost worked.

"Hey don't you touch that girl!" I heard Gunner snap. As the man lifted me to my feet I saw Gunner pounding the guy behind him with his elbow and finally slam him into the ground and I heard something crack. "Ross!" He shouted as he went towards us. I gasped when I felt a gun behind pressed against the side of my head and Gunner stopped.

"Drop the weapon!" I heard dad say behind the guy. I stayed still as we turned and saw the guns pointed at us. We started to walk backwards to the garage door. "I said drop the weapon!" Dad shouted again. I looked at his face and his eyes were telling me not to do anything stupid.

"Hey asshole let the girl go and you can leave!" Christmas shouted slightly out of breath. I couldn't see if he was hurt. Nobody got the chance to do anything because a truck came in through the door and two men came out shooting. I screamed for my dad as I was dragged back into the truck. As soon as the door was closed my hands were tied and the gun was once again pointed at me.

We all had to duck for cover again when the damn truck rolled up. By the time I got up the truck was gone and so was Crystal.

"Shit!" I shouted in frustration. Everyone slowly grumbled as they got to their feet.

"I'm sorry Ross. I should have done something." Christmas said defeated.

"Nothing you could have. Hell even you can't react that fast." I said to him and looked around to survey the damage.

"We've got to go after this guy. He's pissing me off and he could kill Crystal if he wanted too." Road said aggravated.

"No he won't kill her 'til we get there because he needs to use her for leverage." I explained. "Gunner was she hurt?" I asked him.

"She was shot in the arm, but the bleeding wasn't too bad though." He answered.

"How the hell did she get shot at? She didn't come down here." Caesar exclaimed.

"Someone could have gotten past us and went up the stairs to look for her." I answered quickly.

"What do we do now? Since we're all beat up and shit." Caesar said bitterly.

"We've got to meet up with Trench and his team, so we know where to look next." I answered. Most of the guys groaned at that, they never got along well with Trench either. We all started to look around the place, collected the dead guys and their equipment. I went upstairs and got pissed when I saw the bullet holes in the hallway. I went into the computer room and saw some the computers all shot up and I saw the empty gun and bloody blade. She hadn't give up without a fight.

By the time we got to where our destination was, I was feeling lightheaded and nearly blackout twice. My arm hadn't stopped bleeding and I had no idea how long we traveled. I was quickly hurried out of the car and taken into a descent looking house. I actually thought I might get in trouble for dripping blood onto the carpet, but luckily for me it was all hardwood floors. I got shoved into a bed room and they pinned me down on the bed.

"Ouch!" I snapped and got nervous when I saw one of the guys throw an empty needle away. I was starting to feel dizzy, but the pain in my arm was going away and I realized I had been give morphine. I got scared when I saw another man come in with a suitcase. I tried to sneak away when he approach me with a scalpel. However, I didn't get very far because the drug took over and I passed out.

**ok here's another chapter for you readers and I know you guys aren't just adding my story to your favorite stories list and not leaving me any ? (well thanks for adding me to your lists anyway :) ) Well I switch between Crystal's POV and Ross's POV in this chapter. I made sure I put some big spaces between the two narrations so you can catch the transition. Let me know what you think aka PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Bitter Reunions

Ch. 7: Bitter Reunions

Yeah, I knew my guys were pissed about going up to see Trench's team, but we were working together to get this guy so they really didn't have any choice in the matter. Most of the bikes were all shot up, so we had to take the cars in the back. We couldn't go back to the parlor, so we took our guns too. I was thankful that it was a silent drive because all I could think about was Crystal. She was hurt and that made her even more venerable than she already was. Yeah, she could hold her own for a bit, but if someone tough guy came up to her he'd tear her to pieces in a heartbeat.

All I could do was hope that she didn't do anything stupid to get herself hurt. I should have taken her to a safe place the instant the trouble started and this she wouldn't be in the middle of all this shit. Christmas was just as pissed as I was about the whole thing, but I knew there was no way he could have through any knife that fast enough to get her out of harm's way. Even though they wouldn't admit it most of the guys were pissed too. I always got surprised at how well they got along with her and hell even I knew Trench would be pissed off when I told him about Crystal.

His place seemed ok for the moment, but we couldn't stay long because we needed to get to the plane soon. I was glad that no one was there to greet us. We looked around to see if any of the goons were here, when Trench came out.

"You look miserable, something good happen?" He asked me casually.

"Thanks Trench." I grumbled back. "We need to talk now." I ordered and he gathered us into a large meeting room.

"Someone find you guys?" He asked as we came in.

"Yeah and they tried to shot the shit out of us." Caesar snapped.

"That's not too bad. It's just a typical day for you right Ross?" He said to me.

"Right, except for the fact that they took my daughter as well." I muttered back to him and he looked at me to see if I was serious.

"They took Crystal?" He said amazed and I nodded. He was surprised that they took her because he knew no one messed with me and lived to tell about it.

"We need to find Church and fast." I said to him.

"Well unfortunately he's got several places and he goes around to all of them, so I can't give you an exact location." He explained to me.

"Just give us the places and we'll go from there." I said back to him.

"You need to know the place you're going to first." He said to me. He wanted us to look at the place first and plan our route, but we didn't have time for that because we needed to get there fast.

"We don't have time for that. We need the locations and go from there." I snapped back.

"She got hurt dipshit." Christmas snapped at him, letting him know the situation. Trench nodded and left the room. He came back with a file and handed it to me.

"It's all in there. I don't need to explain it since you're in a hurry." He said seriously to me. The guys filed out of the room and I was the last one out. "Ross, tell Crystal I said hello and take care." He said to me before I left.

"I will."

When I woke up, it was broad daylight outside and I was in a new bedroom. I looked around puzzled at what I saw. I gasped in pain as I moved my arm. When I looked at it I saw that it was covered in bandages. I got out of bed and stumbled a bit because I became dizzy. I quickly shook it off and quietly walked out the door. I entered a hallway and walked into a living room. The problem was Church was staring out a small window and turned around to face me.

"Hey little miss glad to see you'll be doing ok." He said pointing to me arm. I stayed where I was and kept silent. "Yeah, sorry about your place. You did good though by telling your dad what I said, but the problem was that he didn't do good on his part so I had to take action." He explained to me as he slowly walked over to me. He ran his hands through my hair and I did my best to hide my shaking. "If you try anything you know I'll have to beat you to a bloody pulp you understand." He said darkly to me.

"Yes sir." I said to him.

"That's good cause I'd hate to hurt a pretty girl like you." He said proudly and he turned me over to face him. He kept staring at me and it made me even more nervous because I was wondering what he was thinking.

"Do you mind if I ask something?" I asked him quietly.

"What?" He answered.

"Where are we?" I asked slightly amazed and he just laughed.

"Let's just say we're at one of my places out in the country." He answered.

"Which country?" I asked him seriously and he laughed again.

"Very clever, but don't worry because for right now we're still in the United States." He answered casually. Then, he guided me over to the couch and made me sit down. I looked around the room and saw that it was well furnished and the kitchen was a little farther behind me to my left. "Now, what I want to know is how the hell a pretty girl like you ends up with a shitty parent like Ross?" He asked me as he sat down on the couch across from me.

"I'm adopted." I answered and very reluctantly leaned back against the couch for support. He only nodded his head in understanding. "Is Sam here?"

"No he's at school. He's getting ready to go to college in California the little brat. He got a scholarship for sports and I don't know how the hell he did that because I always thought he did shitty in school." He replied to me and I only nodded. "Hey don't worry about him he's not going near you and if he does don't worry I'll beat his ass for you." He stated seriously and I nodded again trying to stay calm. I got nervous when he got up and started to wonder around me.

"Should I leave?" I asked him because he looked like he was going to meet someone soon.

"Nope, I just wanted to ask you a few questions that's all." He said to me. I looked up at him while he talked to me.

"Any idea as to where your dad is headed?" He asked seriously.

"He's going to try and fine me." I answered, not sure where this was going.

"Well I know about that other group that's in on this because it's lead by that prick who wants to be president. Does he have any other contacts?" He stated.

"No, not that I know of I swear. He doesn't tell me this stuff because he says the less I know the better I'll be." I explained to him. He nodded in understanding.

"That's a good call on his part. I guess all I have to do is wait now." He said while glaring down at me. I jumped when I heard some guys storm into the room and Church looked up at them a little aggravated. "What now?" He demanded.

"The team is on the move and they left from their previous location about an hour ago. We've got them tracked, but we know they're headed this way because of the back they're using." A guy said to him and he glanced over at me. I looked away from him and he hit across the side of my head, making me fall to the floor.

"Hey knock it off alright I need her." Church shouted.

"That little bitch cost me out there since she put up a damn fight." The man growled at me. I backed away from the couch.

"Crystal I need you to go back to your room for me. We're going to be awhile." He stated to me and I quickly left the room. I laid back down on the bed because my arm was starting to hurt and I need to relax, however small the feeling was. If dad was on the road he could be here by night fall. I tried to relax and made myself fall asleep so this way time could go by slowly without me knowing.

I woke with a start when someone knocked and opened my door. A hit man came in a grabbed me from the bed. I cried out as he dragged me away from the bed and hurried out into the hallway, where I saw Church with a whole bunch of other guys, who had plenty of guns to go around.

"Oh there she is. Hey there little miss, get some shoes on you're staying with me for a little bit." He said to me. I did as he was told and we hurried out the door. It was night out and the clouds covered the moon providing no light. I smiled to myself because that meant dad had more coverage. I looked around into the forest to see if I could catch something, but there was no way I could spot them. Church kept tugging on my arm so I couldn't look for very long. I remained calm when I heard the smallest pop and one of the men went down with a bullet in his head.

Everyone instantly ducked for cover as other men came up from the brush and came out shooting. Church kept his grip tightly on my wounded arm as he dragged me over to the SUV. I looked around trying recognize someone, but I couldn't see much because of the darkness and camouflage. I covered my ears at the gun fire going off on both sides. We were still several feet away from the truck and Church hurried his pace while we were both bent over for cover.

"Church!" Someone shouted and he came up in front of us and pointed his machine gun at Church.

"Daddy! Daddy help!" I shouted as I recognized him. Church looked up and raised the gun to my head while dad kept his gun pointed at Church.

"Quite the little lady you got here. You should put the gun away if you don't want her to have another scar from a bullet somewhere." He said darkly at him. I looked at him, but he gave me a look to say "don't you dare move". When dad didn't move Church let out a frustrated sigh and shot my dad twice and he fell to the ground coughing from the impact on his armor vest. I struggled in Church's grasp as he hurried to the car. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he hit the side of my head with the blunt end of his gun. As my head kept buzzing he dragged me to the car except that ground kept exploding from the machine gun bullets as we ran.

Church grunted as someone tackled him to the ground and his gun went flying. I instantly grabbed it and I turned around to see if any hit man were still up. I saw two were still up so I shot them both and most of the fire ceased. I looked back at the two men and Christmas was fighting him. They tumbled on the ground, but soon Church was on top of him and punching Church in the chest. I ran towards them when suddenly another truck came speeding in out of nowhere and more goons attacked.

I still ran over to Christmas to held, when he got knocked onto his back. Church stood as I went to charge at him with the blunt end of the gun since my aim was horrible close up. Church caught my hand and punched me in the stomach with his free hand. I heaved up some bile and Church grabbed the gun from my hand. Still holding my wrist he slammed his closed fist into the side of my head again and I fell to the ground with my head almost spinning. I looked up to see Church walk up to Christmas and he kicked him in the face disorienting him.

"Shouldn't have beaten up my kid." Church snapped before shooting him in the shoulder. I let out a gasp before I felt someone grab me and lift me after up into the car.

**Well here's another update for all the readers out there. A special thanks to Ashley. for recent events. Also I would like to thank Twilight90202, darkdestiny2000, and were-girl19 for pointing out some refences I didn't even know I had done. Also thanks to all the others that review because ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. I hope I'm doing ok with Church, since there wasn't much to build on when he did the cameo in Expendables 1. Hope the action stuff was good for you too. Enjoy!**


	8. Trip Time

**Ch. 8: Trip Time **

I woke up because bright light was in my eyes. I blinked several times to adjust to my surroundings and looked around. I looked around and saw that a large glass window was to my left and I found also that my left hand was handcuffed to the bedpost too. My head hurt like crazy and my stomach was very stiff. I just stayed in bed because I couldn't go anywhere since I was cuffed to the bed and I was afraid of what Church would do if I came out. I knew I was screwed now since I did attack him and killed two of his men. I hoped Christmas was alright because the armor was weak in the shoulder area.

I wasn't sure how long it was that I waited, but I was drifting on and off from sleep. I jumped when I heard the door unlock and I stiffened when Church came in my room. His lip was cut and his movements were a little stiff, probably from the fighting with Christmas. He looked me over for a few minutes and I was starting to get nervous.

"Man your guys put up a good fight." He stated to me as he walked over to my side of the bed. I brought my knees up to my chest and he snickered at the movement so he inched closer to me anyway with a sinister look on his face. "I like the fight in you Crystal. It's a good defense." He said darkly to me. I flinched and clenched my teeth when his hand touched my face.

"Please don't" I begged and he chuckled again.

"I ain't that big of a dickhead alright, but you shouldn't forget what I can do." He said to me and grabbed my bullet wound pinning me to the bed and I screamed in pain, surprise, and fear. I closed my eyes tightly preparing for the worst. He didn't do anything so I looked up at him as he stared at me. "You better not put up a fight anymore cause next time something else will be hurt." He growled at me as he squeezed my arm and made me cry out in pain. He let go of me and casually strolled out the door. I just stayed on the bed and took deep breaths to calm the panic in my throat.

We still had several trails to go on which was bad because Church could have been at anyone of the locations. We had to split up again and find out where Church was. Being the guy that he was, he had several locations scattered all over the world in a typical safe house fashion. We split up into three teams of two and report back if anything came up. I was paired up the Christmas and he was already in a crappy mood. Thankfully the armor held to together, but his shoulder was still sore and so was my chest from the bullets mine took. We were headed to Europe and right into Italy looking for a safe house that was out by the cost.

"So what exactly is the plan here?" Christmas asked me slightly bitter.

"We've got to look for right now and see if he's there." I replied in a neutral tone.

"You know we can't wait for the others to get here is he's here." Christmas snapped.

"That's all we can do." He got in front of me looking pissed.

"There is no way in hell we pass up an opportunity. The guy knows he's a dead man so he could kill Crystal because she's one less asset to worry about." He insisted.

"Christmas we don't have time to argue with this right now. We don't even know if she's here so lets just find that out first. Don't give me this bullshit cause I want Crystal back as much as you do." I snapped back at him and he got out of my way and we went to get some transportation.

We got to the shoreline and easily found the address and the house. The house was covered with guards, so we had to figure out a way to find them first. Thankfully, we could stay back a distance because the windows weren't covered and we could spot them with binoculars. We scoped what we could find and decided to wait until nightfall before moving away and falling back with the team. We waited and watched for over two hours before we found what they were looking for.

"Ross it's her." Christmas said to me and he handed me the binoculars. There Crystal was in the middle of the large living room. Her arm was bandaged up still and she looked around nervously as I saw why. Church was watching her closely making sure she didn't make a move. She finally managed to sit down on the couch and Church handed her something to eat which she cautiously took. She never made eye contact with him and kept looking over her surrounds making sure she knew where she was. I could tell that she knew it was better not to mess with Church, so she didn't fight back or anything. I got pissed when some random guy came in and kept staring at her, but I had to look away and gave Christmas the binoculars back.

"Damn, you're annoying when you're right. We've got to hit them tonight and get her home otherwise she could get hurt." I told Christmas.

"Finally, you don't bitch at me about something." He snapped back at me and I gave him an angry look.

"Shut up and lets get the hell out of here." I snapped right back at him.

I was very nervous because all of Church's goon kept coming in and out of the house and when they got into the house they kept staring at me. I don't know why he did it, but he made sure all of the guys didn't touch me. I figured it might have been because he needed me although I knew I couldn't take it for granted for very much longer. I got put back in the room again, but a few minutes later one of the guards came into my room and he was staring at me. I stared back at him holding my ground and tensed when he approached me.

He tried to touch my face, but I swatted my hand away. When I did that he tried to punch me, but I ducked and kicked his leg. He shouted in pain and stumbled backwards, but didn't fall. When he regained his balance he charged at me and I backed away from him and fell onto the bed. With one hand he grabbed my throat, while he used the other to get on top of the bed and pin me down. I tried to hit him with my knee, but he smacked me across the face making my lip bleed. My eyes went wide when he pulled out a knife and it glistened brightly in the sunlight.

"Don't be shy." He said in a deep voice before he covered my mouth and stabbed my shoulder. I screamed in pain into his palm as he twisted the blade in my shoulder. He pulled it out and chuckle at me with a mad look in his eye. As soon as I was breathing heavily he let go of my mouth and looked over my body. "That's a nice body you got there little one. It would be a shame to waste it." He nearly growled at me. The bloody blade trailed down my chest as he smiled at his work. I decided to take a risk and I grabbed the guy's wrist and punched him in the face with my free hand. He shouted in pain and fell to the floor and I managed to get the knife from his hand. I quickly got on top of him and stabbed him right in the chest. He shouted in pain and rolled on top of me and kept punching me in the chest and head. I kept stabbing him in the chest as his punches were weakening. Finally, someone came in and pulled the guy off of me and I breathed heavily as he died.

"Oh shit!" The guy grumbled and then he looked at me. He slapped me on my face and I fell back onto the floor. "Damn, bitch killing my guys like that." He snapped at me.

"Hey knock it off dip shit and get that dumbass out of here." I heard Church shout. They took the dead man out as I remained where I was. Church came over to look at me and let out a grumble.

"Sorry." I said weakly making him chuckle. He gently lifted me to my feet and looked over my shoulder.

"I need you alive little miss so I'm going to treat you with respect. Most of these guys don't like you because of who you're living with." He said to as he looked at the wound.

"Thanks." I said weakly and he chuckled. "How do I treat you with respect?" I asked a little stronger.

"You know better than to screw around with me." He stated. He gave me a dark look and I could only hope that my dad would find me soon.

**Hello readers I figured I'd give you a new chapter since I'm going on break at school! This chapter alternates between Ross and Crystal's POV. Sorry I just had to add an extra scene where a creep goes after her. I don't own The Expendables (just to be safe incase I forgot to mention that) and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**


	9. The Night Shift

Ch. 9: The Night Shift

I stayed in my room for most of the day and Church bandaged my shoulder. My door remained locked for most of the day and I saw the sun go down. It was all too soon before it became dark out and I saw the moon rising. My guess was that no one had found us because Church hadn't come into my room and dragged me to another car or airplane. I just stayed in bed and waited for anything to happen. It was a while, but I jumped when I heard the sound of gun fire. I jumped up and hide behind the bed in case whoever they were shot through the windows. I kept my eyes on the door, so I got an idea and kneeled down by the door in case someone came in. I kept a safe distance away from the door and for good reason because someone kicked the door open. I sprang in action and tried to kick the guy in legs and make him fall only he dodged the kick and grabbed me. I squirmed under his grip.

"Crystal stop! Stop ! Stop! It's me!" My dad shouted at me. I looked at him in amazement for a moment then I hugged him tightly, which he gladly returned. He kissed the side of my head and let go of me. "Come on I'm taking you home." He ordered and we cautiously got out the door and into the hallway. I stayed behind him as he pointed his gun and looked around. He took something out of his vest and gave me a knife and I held it at the hilt. He kept his free hand close to me to make sure he knew where I was. We turned into the living room and I saw some of the windows were shattered.

"Where's Lee?" I whispered. He looked at me and I knew he hated it when I guessed right.

"We've got a meeting point." He whispered back. I looked around the living room and I saw all the glass and dead bodies all over the floor. Unfortunately, I kept my eyes away from the back when someone grabbed my wrist and slammed it into the wall making me drop the knife. Church wrapped his arm around my throat and pointed his gun at my dad.

"Well well, about time you got here. I was kind of hoping it would take you a little bit longer than this." Church said to him. My dad just stared back with his gun pointed back at Church.

"Let her go Church." My dad stated.

"You know you've got a pretty lady here too bad you didn't listen." Church replied with smug in his voice.

"Daddy help." I said desperately. I didn't want to get take again and I knew if I did I would snap and that would get me hurt or killed. Church kept walking backward, while dad kept following us, both guns were still pointed at the other. "Daddy!" I shouted when I heard footsteps from behind him. He turned ducked behind the furniture, while shooting and more glass shattered as another gunner hit the guys from behind. I saw Christmas come into the room right before Church dragged me away from the scene as I heard the gunfire continue. I struggled in his grasp, trying to get his grip to loosen on me.

He suddenly pushed me forward and slammed his gun into my head making me fall to the floor dizzy. I shook my head and swept his legs out from under him. Then gun went off and the bullet hit the ceiling. I hurried to my feet and ran down the hallway to an open door. The gun went off again and I screamed in pain as the bullet went through my hand. Crying out in pain, I slammed the door and went down another short hallway, but I had never been so gratefully that it had lead me to stairs. I started to go downstairs when I heard Church's footsteps behind me. I wasn't fast enough and he slammed me to the ground. I tried to crawl away, but he kept punching me in my bad arm and shoulder. I managed to turn around so I was laying on my stomach and I kneed him in the stomach. He got off of me gasping and I kicked him the stomach again making him stumble back and his gun fell out of his hand. I kicked it out of the way and he was after me again.

He grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head into the wall twice, before I manage to twist out of his grip. He was making me go backwards, so I had to counterattack and I kept punching him in the face and side when he would block me. He let out a snarl and punched me right in the stomach even though I tried to block it. I bent over gasping for breath when he kicked me in the side making me go flying to the right. I looked up and saw the gun a few feet away and I crawled towards it. He saw what I was going for and fell to the ground and now we were both wrestling for the gun. I heard footsteps from behind us, but I ignored it. Using all the willpower I had I managed to get the gun pointed at his chest. He didn't cover the trigger so I managed to get my finger around it and pulled it.

The gunshot was loud and it rang in my ears. Church stopped moving and looked at me wide-eyed. I just stared back at him in fear. He looked at his chest and his shirt was starting to turn red from his own blood. He slowly crawled to his feet and stood up. I looked up and only watched him, unsure of what he was going to do. He looked at someone then he fell to the floor dead. I kept staring at him as someone came up to me and touched my face.

"Crystal." The man said my name and I looked at him and realized it was my dad. "Give me the gun baby." He said to me gently and I let him take the gun from my grasp. I wasn't bothered by the fact that I had killed him, I was frightened by what I had been through and now I could finally let that fear loose. I heard the gun gently place on the floor and slumped forward into dad's arms. He held me close as I started to cry and I held his shirt tightly as I let out a quiet sob. He just held me and kissed the top of my head as we sat there. We both looked up and saw Christmas staring at us. I gave him a small smile in which he more than happily returned.

**Well here it is folks! Another Chapter for you. School is finally done for the year and now I have plenty of time to relaxe and update stories for my faithful readers. It's the rescue scene for everyone. Hope you like this chapter and please review! I would also like to say thank you to everyone who has added my story to their favorite and/or alert subscription. THANKS AGAIN!**


	10. New Meetings

Ch. 10: New Meetings

I was very happy to see all the guys on the plane ride home, but I was quiet and they understood my mood. I managed to fall asleep next to Gunner and I couldn't remember if I woke up again during the ride home. When I did wake up dad took me to a hospital to get my wounds fix. My hand and shoulder required stiches and my arm had already healed some what so I wouldn't need any there thankfully. The only joke I could come up with for the situation was that I would be out of gym for little bit. After we got home I went to sleep and did that for most of the day. I stayed away from school for three more days and got started on the work I missed. I was nervous going back to school, but I didn't see Sam anywhere and his buddies wouldn't even go near me. Eventually things got back to normal and I had the stiches taken out. Dad didn't have anything for the moment, which I thought was good since it was more time I could spend with him. I even managed to catch up in school and get back on track with no boys to bother me. It was the weekend now in early November and Christmas came up to me.

"Hey Crystal you busy?" He asked me. I looked around for a moment.

"Does it look like I'm busy?" I asked him sarcastically making him laugh.

"Good, come with me I want you to meet someone." He said to me before looking at my dad, who only nodded saying it was ok. I was puzzled as to why we took one of the trucks, but didn't argue. We arrived at a nice house and he knocked on the door before a woman answered.

"Hi Lee." She said cheerfully to him before she kissed him quickly. She looked like a nice person and I thought she looked cute. She had nice tan skin and long brown hair, but her's was straight while mine was curly.

"Lacy, this is my friend Crystal." He said to her. I smiled in surprise as Lee introduced me to his girlfriend.

"Hi Crystal! Lee's told me a lot about you." She said happily to me and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Lacy." I said to her and she let us inside. I ignored Lee's big grin as we talked and got to know each other. We even got pizza and stayed for lunch. I was sad when we had to leave, but right now dad wanted me home by dinner just as a safety thing for the moment. Once Lacy shut her door, I gently punched Lee in the arm and he only laughed at me. Lee dropped me back off at the shop, but I talked to him from outside the car before he left.

"Thanks, she's really nice." I said to her.

"Yeah I think she likes you too." He said to me. "I guess that mean you'll be visiting her more often." He winked at me.

"Yeah that would be good. I really like that." I said to him and waved goodbye as he drove off. I thought it was nice to know I could see a girl every once in awhile because I knew I would go crazy with all the guys in the place. I went in the garage and saw some of the boys playing pool and I was just so glad to be home.

**Ok everyone here is the last chapter for you. :( Very sad. I would like to thank all of the readers who reviewed my story as well as put it on their alert/favorites list. I'm glad everyone liked the story as well as the idea. I hope everyone enjoyed it! THANKS AGAIN! **

**p.s. I do not own any of the characters from the movie Expendables directed by Slyvester Stallone. Crystal is mine and that is all. **


End file.
